Iris Blackwell
Full Name: Iris Katherine Blackwell Wiki Username Cyntral Title(s): Let's see, 'Daughter of darkness' 'Hell's first lady' 'She who must be obeyed' .. It all lies in whatever happens to strike my mood. Age: This is a blatantly disrespectful question. A lady never reveals her age. Luckily I've never been too fond of what society calls a lady, so I can confidently tell you that I'm exactly 124. Date of Birth: I joined the utter misery of this world on December 27th. I'm now going to presume you're a moron, and can't count higher than twenty once you've used all fingers and toes. For those that are mathematically challenged, the year was 1890. Or as Daddy likes to call it, the year that heaven wept. Place of Birth: Blackwell Estate, London Gender: You're not very bright, are you? Female. I'm female. Orientation: While bisexuality is technically the category my tastes fall under, I prefer to say that I'm simply greedy. Pleasure knows no gender. Occupation: Jobs aren't necessary. They never were, and they never will be. My only real occupation is merely existing. Religion: Religion is a waste of my time, and everyone else's for that matter. If I must answer though, I hear a few boys from my last holiday have set up an orginization dedicated to my worship. So I suppose if I have to have a religion, it might as well be one where I'm the center of praise. Status: Alive is an overstatement, dead is an understatement. I'm wandering somewhere in the middle, where neither life or death have any reign. Immortal, unending, never aging. Alignment: Neutral Evil. I play for myself, and myself alone. The gains or losses of everyone else are by chance, and aren't something I ever really acknowledge or think about. General Appearance: ((Your character's general appearance, stature, facial expression etc)) Hair Colour: Darker than my soul would be, should I actually have one. Eye Colour: It's been said by many that I have the icy blue eyes of my late mother, Seren. The color has an odd touch of silver, making them appear almost translucent. Skin Tone: After my brief phase with self tanner..-which all evidence of has been destroyed, thank you- I've decided it best to merely embrace the naturally ivory like color of my skin. Height: Roughly five feet six inches when my usual footwear is in play. Barefoot I stand only at five feet tall, which is just another excuse to go shopping for more shoes with Father's credit cards. Weight: It's not as if the number matters, because I inherited a perfectly hourglass body from my mother. I'm 114 pounds if it's really that important. Build: Petite and curvaceous are the two words that come to mind. Scars: Absolutely none. My skin has no flaws. My mind, however, is slightly different. Tattoos: Why would I cover a canvas so obviously destined for couture gowns with cheap ink? Preposterous. Piercings: My ears are pierced, and usually decorated with some sort of precious metal and stone. No other piercings as of yet. Lineage: I come from the elite line of those powerful enough to take the reigns of hell and rule over it for centuries on end. Father: My Father is Adrian Blackwell. What he does isn't of much interest to me, though I suppose it would interest some. Those that know him intimately, which are not many, will tell you that he's the single most diabolical bastard they've ever met. To me personally he's a massive source of frustration, as well as a personal ATM service. He's absurdly protective over me, which can be both infuriating and at times rather.. nice. Of all the people that I have tortured, and will eventually torture to death, I would make Daddy's death the least painful. Possibly. Mother: My Mother, may any piece of her soul left intact rest in damnation forever, was a beautiful women who managed to capture the attentions and affections of Hell's most eligible bachelor. There were whispers of her story that I sometimes heard as a child. The whispers did not last long though, as those that spread the lies suddenly found themselves without a tongue. Though I suspect my father had something do to with that, he's never admitted to it. As I grew older the tale of my Mother and her unsuspected insanity was revealed to me. I can't say that I'm emotionally touched by her absence. Had she stayed alive, she would have only been an unwelcome rival to my beauty, simply because it came from her own. In truth I would have probably killed her anyway. Brothers: None, I have no brothers. Father makes sure to remind me of this rather frequently. He's disappointed by my gender. I'm disappointed that he's grown soft enough to let it emotionally affect him. Oh well, I suppose that's simply what old age does. Sisters: None. Apparently one daughter was enough to satisfy Father for a lifetime. Sons: I've never felt the desire to bare children. Though most claim that they complete you, I feel as though I'm already complete. Daughters: As I said before children aren't my priority. Perhaps in a few centuries, but only a secure my ancestral line. Other: My dearest Aunt and close friend Narcissa. Her counsel is somehow able to persuade me, a talent that not many other possess. Allies: Everyone can be an ally if money is involved,or their lives are on the line. Enemies: With a certain public stature comes a certain amount of enemies. There will always be jealous scum who pray for nothing other than to watch you fall. Luckily for me, there prayers are in vain. And their God? A myth. Overall Personality: ((Your character's general personality. Preferably a fairly lengthy description)) Likes/Obssessions: ((Your character's likes and/or obssessions)) Dislikes/Pet Peeves: ((Your character's dislikes and/or pet peeves)) Fears/Phobias: ((Your character's fears and phobias. Note that fears are generic , such as failure, humiliation etc, whereas phobias are personal and often objects or emotions, such as spiders, claustraphobia etc)) Hobbies/Interests: ((Your character's hobbies and interests. Hobbies are leisure activities you regularly carry out and participate in, whereas interests are things which take your general interest.)) Physical Skills: ((Your character's physical skills)) Intellectual Skills: ((Your character's intellectual skills)) Equipment: ((Your character's equipment, if they carry anything on them)) Clothing Style: ((Your character's generic clothing style)) Background ((Your character's history. Should be lengthy as to give others a good idea of your character)) Tales ((Any tales your character takes place in can be listed here)) Theme Song ((Your character's theme song)) ☁